Devil Wolf
by Irvine Kinneas the Coyote
Summary: A True-Lycanthropy Versus Zoanthropy fiction series. Plus Brad and Trowa's true natures are beginning to surface
1. Devil Wolf

Title: Crawton: Devil Wolf and Heavenly Tiger  
Series: Bloody Roar III  
Written by: Irvine Kinneas the Coyote  
Plot: Uriko vanishes, Brad goes nuts  
Special Dedication: _To Christi, my first real Crawton supporter_   
  
Brad Crawford walked to the edge of the schoolyard, dangling his car keys in his hand. The school bell rang, Brad leaned against the wall and looked at the rushing kids. Uriko Nonomura ran out and spotted him. "CRAW-CRAW!!!" Uriko ran up and hugged him. "You know these rides home aren't necessary..." "Yeah, I know. But you're worth the loss of a gallon of gas." Uriko smiled. "Hey, Brad... are you going to take me for ice cream again?" Brad looked in his wallet and a moth flew out. "Sorry, payday's Friday and I promised Trowa I'd take him to dinner." "Aw man..." Uriko gave a pout. "That's okay, Brad. I'm not twisting your arm." Brad smiled and lead Uriko to his black Honda Civic. ***** Late one night, Trowa came home from hos job as a waiter to see a message on the answering machine. Setting his duffelbag down, he pressed play. "BRAD!! TROWA!! IS URIKO OVER THERE!?!?! SHE DIDN'T COME HOME FROM LONG'S DOJO!!!" Kenji's voice was frantic. Trowa ran upstairs and woke Brad up. Brad turned on the light and put his glasses on. "What is it? It's midnight." "Come with me." Trowa whispered. "There's something I want you to hear." Brad and Trowa went downstairs and Trowa played the tape again. Brad immediately perked up. "RIKO!!!" Trowa watched as Brad went nuts. Brad ran out the door, forgetting that he's in a night shirt and it's 20 degrees out. //He'll never learn.// Brad got dressed and him and Trowa drove to the Temple of the Tabula. They saw the doors busted in and kitten prints near the door. Brad and Trowa ran in, hearing sound of combat. They watched as Kenji was KOed by Uranus. Trowa ran to Kenji's side. "Trowa.... find Uriko." Kenji muttered before he finally lost consciousness. Trowa looked up at Uranus and frowned. "I challenge you." Trowa said in his quiet voice. Uranus grinned. Trowa unholstered Ragnarok Crusher and the fight began... ***** Brad ran deeper into the temple until he got to Xion and Uriko fighting. Uriko was losing big time. Xion went to throw the deathblow when suddenly Xion lost the power to use his Beast Drive. He looked at Brad, who was in Devil Wolf form. He got on all fours and shielding Uriko from Xion. His demonic eyes locked onto Xion's. "The Devil Wolf..." Xion smiled. "Where's your... Angel?" "Me to know and you to never find out." Brad growled. "Craw-Craw?" Uriko asked, through cracked bloody lips. "Get to safety, Uriko! I'll deal with him!" "Be careful, Craw-Craw! You promised Trowa to take him to dinner!" Xion smiled and ran toward Brad, underestimating Brad's abilites. Brad stood still, suddenly flashed a red color. Xion went to attack when he went through Brad like he was thin air. Brad turned to face Xion as Xion's bio-armor began to melt back into human flesh. "What... what did you do to me!?" Xion asked. "Never breathe the essence of the Devil Wolf, Tabula bitch!" Xion was a normal human now. His sister's soul vanished, leaving him vulnerable. Xion drew a sword and aimed it at Brad. "I can still kill you!!" "A Zoanthrope sword against a True-Lycanthrope?? I'm impressed... NOT!" Brad said. "I'm not like that mutt, Yugo... I am a WEREWOLF!!!" Brad casted Red Moon Rage, sending him into Rage. Xion didn't stand a chance... ******* Trowa and Uranus fought for a few rounds. Uranus held her bleeding arm while Trowa held his burnt side. Trowa looked at Uranus, his assassin's emerald eyes pierced into her soul. "You have no soul. You take those you defeat. I pity you, you have no reason for life." Uranus floated toward him, grinning. Her hands crackled with lightning. Trowa turned into a tiger-man and dodged with super-speed. Uranus, confused over his transformation, turned into the direction of Trowa's departure. She transformed into her Chimera form, standing over Kenji's body. Uranus tried to spot cat-boy Trowa, hoping he would make a dumb mistake. But in fact, her hesitation was her dumb mistake. Trowa, in full weretiger form, leapt from the ceiling and onto her back. Trowa began to claw into her flesh over and over again. Trowa then casted Tiger Tiger, which sent him into Rage. Lycanthopes don't need Beast Drives... they got RAGE!!!! Trowa grew white angel wings and flew up as Uranus fell to the ground. Trowa pushed her body off and picked Kenji up. Trowa morphed into human form, he still had the angel wings. The wings vanished as he carried Kenji to the main room. ***** Brad punched the Tabula over and over again. His knuckles were bloody. Uriko stood at his side, keeping Brad up with her strength. Although Brad is really powerful in Werewolf form, the transformation literally eats his body away. Brad constantly punched the Tabula, then it shattered. The sheer force of the shatter sent Brad flying. Uriko saw them form, Brad's demon's wings... She ran to his side, but Brad was unconscious. Trowa walked into the room, seeing Brad in a pool of his own blood and the shattered Tabula. He set Kenji down next to Uriko. "Uriko... Take Kenji and get outta here." Trowa instructed. "But, Rowa. What about Brad? He saved my life!" "I'll heal him..." Trowa said, wrapping his arms around Brad's bloody body. Uriko slung Kenji's arm around her delicate shoulders and ran out. The temple began to crumble, Uriko turned around to see the only entrance way to the main room cave in. "TROWA!! BRAD!!!" Uriko and Kenji ran out of there as fast as they could. Trowa held onto Brad, using his essense to heal Brad. Suddenly out of nowhere, Angel wings appeared behind Trowa. Feathers flew everywhere, then they turned to red rose pedals. he held onto Brad, his cheek against Brad's forehead. Brad's demon's wings were visible to him. Trowa held Brad tightly and closed his eyes. Large rocks began to fall around them. Uriko and Kenji watched in total horror as the temple faded. They hugged each other, Uriko was in tears. Kenji looked up at the smoke and saw something shift. "U-Uriko! Look!" Uriko looked up, Brad and Trowa walked out of the rubble, actually they limped. "CRAW-CRAW!! ROWA!!!" Brad smiled through bloody lips. Trowa smiled slightly. Uriko hugged them both. "Thank you, Brad. Thanks for everything..." "Thanks, Trowa." Kenji said. "Anything, Riko..." Brad smiled. Trowa nodded his response. They headed home.


	2. Angel Tiger

Title: Angel Tiger  
Series: Bloody Roar III  
Sequel to: Devil Wolf  
Plot: It's Trowa Versus Busuzima in the sewer. Another True-Lycanthropy Versus Zoanthropy fic.   
  
"Stop!" Trowa shouted, leaping from the manhole to the ground below. Busuzima slapped his ass and kept running. Trowa followed close behind, his Ragnarok Crusher beside him. They ran down a few tunnels until Busuzima stopped and ran behind a collection of planks. Trowa ran a ways past and looked around. The mad scientist nailed Trowa in the back of the head with a plank, sending the skinsuit clad assassin into the murky water. "You are a cutey." Busuzima said, inching toward him. "You Vasearia pricks are really something." "Go to Hell." Trowa said, tossing mud into Busuzima's eyes, then dodging him as he collapsed. Trowa drew Ragnarok Crusher, but then Busuzima morphed. Trowa was taken back by the transformation, he fell backward, dropping the sword into the water. Busuzima grabbed his foot with his tongue and began pulling the cold and soaked Trowa toward him. Trowa struggled to maintain a grapple hold onto the bottom of the sewer stream. Busuzima pulled Trowa into his slinky arms and grabbed his velvety soft brown hair. He examined Trowa's handsome features more closely. "You definately are a cutey. That skinsuit don't fit you justice." Trowa tried to get away, but Busuzima's grip on his arm and hair was astoundingly strong. Busuzima stuck out his tongue, hoping to insert it into Trowa's mouth and give him a tongue job. Trowa snarled. "Here's my transformation, bitch!" Trowa morphed into a hulking white weretiger with glowing red eyes. Busuzima was sent flying back, he looked up at the tiger. "It's Tabby!" Trowa lunged at Busuzima, the lizard dodged and vanished. Trowa looked up, only to be grabbed by Busuzima's tongue again. After receiving a good thrashing around the sewer, Trowa managed to narrowly miss a steel pipe sticking out. He got up and with his paw, he felt for the sword he dropped. Busuzima punched him around a few times, Trowa fought back with his claws. They duked it out until Busuzima looked at his watch and ran off. "My my, I'll be late! Yes, I will!" "COME BACK HERE, COWARD!!!" Trowa shouted, morphing back into human form. Trowa grabbed his sword from the water and holstered it. He trudged through the sewer hoping to find a manhole cover. He felt incredibly drained, it wasn't the sewer water or the smell either. Trowa staggered to maintain footing on the ladder up, he was getting physically weaker. "I...I been poisoned...!" Trowa said, then fell back down into the sewer water below. Trowa looked up at the city above him, through that small opening. The water began to rush over him, Trowa's breathing became labored and raspy. He began to think about Brad, thinking about why he shouldn't die here. Trowa felt his body going numb, if only to reach out and touch Brad, Trowa would at least be able to fight harder at saving himself. Trowa noticed a feather falling to the ground, then turn into a red rose pedal and gently landing onto his chest. Trowa's almost numb hand collected the delicate rose pedal in his hand and felt it's softness and smoothness. Then with a great boost of energy, Trowa's angel wings boosted him from his murky grave and he flew out of the sewer. Trowa flew as far as his weak body could take him, which was farther than expected. He landed in front of a building, then fainted.   
  
Trowa woke up in the hospital, Brad standing over him, holding his hand. Brad saw his wife awake and smiled through his teary eyes. Trowa weakily sat up and looked up at Brad. "What happened?" "They found you near a building. You were dazed and plus you were drugged." Trowa nodded. He rested his head against Brad's chest. "Rest, darling." Brad said, lying Trowa back down on the bed. "Save your energy for after the hospital." Trowa clutched Brad's hand and pulled him close. Brad was rather shocked about his silent and soft-spoken wife taking hte initiative to give him a kiss. Trowa's kisses were sweeter than wine, but Brad wondered if Trowa was going to get over his initial shyness. Brad smiled and kissed the corner of Trowa's lips. "I'll be here when you wake. I promise you this..."


	3. Uriko Saves Brad

Title: Us versus It  
Series: Bloody Roar III  
Plot: Uriko saves Brad's life from Kohryu, Trowa gives his true nature away while saving Long's life.   
  
Trowa, Long and Jane walked down the construction site. It was dark, their night vision was just starting to kick in. Recent sightings of Kohryu sparked a massive drive in both Long and Trowa to hunt this robotic thing down. Jane cocked her machine gun and looked around. "See anything yet, Long?" Jane asked. "Not yet." Long whispered. "Maybe if we climb further up, we'll get a better view." Trowa suggested. "Good idea." Jane spoke. "Use the elevator." The three piled into the small rickidy elevator and closed the door. They went up to the top floor and walked out. Jane turned to the right when a missile nailed her, sending her flying. Long ran and caught Jane, nearly falling himself. Trowa hit the deck with his sword close to him. He focused into the darkness, spotting a glimpse of red and steel grey. "Long... Jane..." Trowa whispered, the signalled with his head. Long spotted Kohryu. So did Jane. They both got into fighting stance as the robotic mole came out of hiding. Trowa leapt up onto his feet and unholstered the katana called Ragnarok Crusher. "It's time..." Trowa whispered. "In the Name of Merciful Gaia, you will fall..." Kohryu circled about. "'GAIA' DOES NOT REGISTER, YOUR THREAT MEANS NOTHING..." Jane fired her machine gun at Kohryu. "Suck this, mole-boy!!" Kohryu whirled back and then fired missiles at her. Long ran up and took them himself, but as the result, he lost footing and started going into freefall. "LONG!!!" Jane shouted in abject terror. Trowa dove after him, a bright white light engulfed him. Then suddenly Trowa had angel wings! He flew after Long, catching the Tiger Zoanthrope in his arms. "Gotcha!" Trowa said. "T-thanks." Long said. Trowa flew up, setting Long next to Jane. Long and Jane hugged and kissed each other, happy. Trowa turned to face Kohryu, but the robot was gone. Long and Jane turned to face Trowa, seeing the snow white angel wings. "You're an angel..." Jane said. "Literally..." "..." Trowa holstered his wings and headed for the elevator. "????" ****** Brad, Kenji and Uriko were walking along Gado's air force base, looking for the same mechanized threat that attacked Trowa, Long and Jane the night before. Uriko and Kenji looked up at each other and smiled. Brad turned toward them and breathed a sigh of exasperation. "If he's mechanical, even my Werewolf nose can't pick him up... he's got no soul, so my Werewolf magic can't track him." "It's okay, Brad." Kenji said. "We'll try again after dinner." "If you insist." Brad said, leaning against the pole. "but I really need to put an end to..." "BRAD!! LOOK OUT!!" Uriko shouted. The warning came too late. A silver shuriken nailed Brad in the chest. "S-SILVER!!" Brad shouted, then fainted thanks to the silver. "It's Kohryu!" Kenji shouted. "Guard Brad, Kenji! I'll take care of this jerk!" Uriko ran up toward the fighter jet and climbed up. Kenji remained at Brad's side, watching Uriko and Kohryu duke it out. Uriko morphed into her half-beast form and began to hammer Kohryu away. Her claws tore into Kohryu's synthetic flesh like a hot knife through butter. Something about her abilities seemed totally uncommon, even for Uriko. Her speed was tripling with every slash, her eyes glowed red and her roars were more angry. Kenji watched in total horror as Uriko made the transformation from Zoanthrope to Lycanthrope. Kohryu tried to pull out another silver shuriken, but Uriko slashed him a nice one. Kohryu, badly damaged and near 'death', flew away. Uriko slammed her fist into his back as he flew off. Kohryu's eyes glowed, then about 40 feet in the air, he exploded. "I RULE!!" Uriko shouted, doing a little dance. "RIKO!! COME QUICK!!" Kenji shouted. Uriko leapt down and ran to Kenji's side. "GET IT OUT!! IT FUCKING BURNS!!" Brad screamed, trying to touch the silver shuriken. "The shuriken is too far into his bone and it's barbed! If I move it, I'm afraid I'll rip something." Kenji said. "We can't leave it in! It's hurting him!" Uriko said. "We'll have to take that chance!" Uriko touched the shuriken but it burned her fingers. But regardless of this nuisance, Uriko pulled it out and threw it away, sucking on her fingers afterward. But they were not out of the woods yet, Brad was bleeding! "Great!" Uriko said. "Hold on, Brad!" "It's okay, Uriko." Brad smiled. "You did what you had to, it's time for my healing to kick in." "Don't lose consciousness yet! You promised to take Trowa to dinner tonight!" Brad smiled brighter. He sat up and collected his chest, feeling the wound close up. "I know.... but I am a lycanthrope... silver hurts me terribly and it's a total bitch to heal..." Uriko and Kenji smiled. "Ain't that the truth." They got up and walked off the base.


	4. Vasaeria's Damnation

Title: You're my Angel  
Mini-Series: Devil Wolf  
Series: Bloody Roar III  
Plot: Trowa's angelic nature and Brad's demonic nature is explained   
  
Trowa walked down the aisile of the old Vasaeria Order's main cathedral. He was wearing a black leather trench coat, black boots, shades and at his side was the Ragnarok Crusher. Trowa stood at the Cross of Athena and looked up at it. On the Cross were wings of an angel. //It's been a year hasn't it??// Trowa knelt in front of the Cross and continued to look up at it. Tears of anger could be seen on his naturally emotionless face. "It's been a year since you, Saint Vasaeria, condemned Brad to walk the Earth as the Devil Dog... Why? Because Brad yanked me from your killing fields and gave me something I never had!? Because Brad showed me what it was like to love!? Tell me!!" The statues of Athena looked down upon him. Trowa glared at the cross, the tears became red with blood. "It was a year ago that I met my own demise at Jane's military base. Yes, I know this and you made me an angel. But when Brad severed my ties to you, you turned him from Coyote to the Devil Wolf and made him a demon!! I want to know why! I _WANTED_ the ties to be severed! I _WANTED_ a new life.. a life without bloodshed, a life of happiness... of life of true love! You of anyone should understand this, Great Saint Vasaeria!!" The statues of Athena began to wail with sorrow as blood tears fell from their eyes. Trowa himself was crying blood. He snarled at the Cross of Athena, his tiger stripes appearing in his hair. "You banished Peruru to the wander's way because his mentality grew that of a 5-year-old child! You knew damn well Peruru was my Little Brother! Without my affection, Peruru might as well have died!! If you really are the merciful Athena Vasaeria, you wouldn't have sentenced Peruru to such a fate!!!" Trowa's eyes became red and cat-like. He got up and roared at the statues, now in full weretiger form, plus he has angel wings. "Since when do you care for just ME!? ANSWER ME!!!! When will it all end!!?? When will your favortism fade!? ANSWER ME!!!!" The statues of Athena wailed and screamed, the heads shattered and fell to dust. The stained glass shattered around him, the colorful glass shards fell to his feet, the floor began to bleed with the pieces of fallen glass. Trowa roared one more time, blood tears staining the fur under his eyes. The golden cross bent over, and then crumpled under the pressure of Trowa's anger. "LEAVE US ALONE!!!" Trowa roared. "We don't want your evil!!" Trowa walked to the door, bloody pawprints marked themselves where Trowa's tiger paws have stepped. The blood hissed and crystalized to rubies. Trowa got onto his motorcycle and drove off. He left the Order behind and vanished in the sunset.


	5. Time Heals All Wounds

Title: Time Heals All Wounds  
Mini-Series: Devil Wolf  
Series: Bloody Roar  
Plot: Trowa and Brad get into a fight   
  
Trowa walked into the door, walking onto the terrace of Brad and his expensive Japanese penthouse condo. Brad was waiting for him, dressed in a nice black tuxedo. He smiled and walked over to Trowa, sliding his strong hands on Trowa's slender waist. "Are you ready, my love?" Brad whispered, his lips touching Trowa's neck softly. "Yes." Trowa said in his emotionless and quiet tone. "What's wrong?" Brad whispered, looking into Trowa's eyes. "It's nothing." Trowa whispered, looking up at Brad. Brad said nothing. He kissed Trowa's cheek and tipped his head up even further. Brad kissed Trowa tenderly and sweetly. Trowa felt like melting like butter in Brad's loving arms but he remained much of his composure. "Trowa?" Brad softly pressed his lips on Trowa's forehead. "Tell me... what's on your mind?" "I'm okay." Trowa said, letting Brad's soft lips press against his forehead lovingly. "I just been thinking..." "Thinking?" "Yes..." Trowa whispered, his lips pressed against Brad's chin. "About your curse..." "What about it? I learned to live with it." Brad said, his fingertips brushed Trowa's hair lightly. "I know... I just can feel that the Saint is targetting me for favoritism..." Brad nodded, he swayed back and forth with Trowa in his arms and began to lightly sing to him. 

_Find the end, let us start again  
Feelings lost shall surge as oceans  
So grey he rises to the world  
And his name shattered years ago  
Scattered with the northern snow  
Fragments hidden well within our minds  
  
Till the rains fall no more  
Till the nights no longer find us here alone...  
  
In Death's eyes, sorrow lingered once  
Seeing your life torn apart  
The shackles fell to see you free to walk the Earth  
In your eyes, life is present still  
During the day I watch you sleeping  
I hold you close forever more  
  
Till the rains fall no more  
Till the nights no longer find us here alone..._

  
Trowa snuggled up to Brad, hearing Brad's voice sing Brad's altered version of Fall No More. Trowa always did say Brad could be a singer instead of a reporter. He was so handsome, his body so manly, his white business suit did little to show off Brad's manly physique but they made him look so dashingly handsome. "Trowa... we should get to the restaraunt." Brad whispered, breaking the beautiful silence around them. "Yes." Trowa whispered with amore, showing a side to him that even Brad's never seen. Brad escorted Trowa to the limousine. Brad opened the car door and escorted Trowa into the car. Brad followed suit and smiled at Trowa. Trowa looked into Brad's eyes and smiled sweetly. Trowa's smiles were far brighter yet far more sadder than Brad is totally used to. Brad lightly kissed Trowa on the lips, feeling Trowa totally submit to him. "Trowa.... this is so unlike you..." Brad said, slowly pulling away. "What's wrong with submitting to your husband?" Trowa whispered. Brad shook his head. "Nothing... it's just that... you are so stand-offish, so prudent... so..." Trowa rested his head against Brad's chest, a single tinge of real emotions revealed when his eyes watered. "I blame myself for the curse inflicted on you..." "Trowa... don't do that... I don't blame you for anything... the departure from the Order was what we both wanted. And I'll suffer the worst fates possible to make sure you are never put in that position again." "Brad." Trowa said, tears falling. "I will continue to blame myself... even if the reasoning for the actions are just. Your body is eating itself away every time you transform. I can't allow this... I can't." Brad pulled Trowa close. "No.... please. Trowa. Listen to me... If my death is to ensure your happiness and your safety, I would do it without hesitation..." Trowa pulled away and frowned with anger. "Think about what you're going to leave behind!!" Tears of anger fell. "I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life, without you...!! You think your death is the answer to everything? You think the pain will go away once you do!? It'll only intensify! Stop blindly putting yourself in front of the speeding train!!" Trowa turned away and hugged himself. "Trowa..." Brad put his hands on Trowa's shoulders, but Trowa pushed away. "...."   
Trowa lied down in bed, he stared into the wall. He snuggled into the pillow and began to softly cry. Brad walked down the walkway and knocked on the door. Alice answered it. "Mr. Crawford. It's 9:00 PM, what's wrong?" "Me and Trowa got into a fight." Brad said, tears falling. "Oh Brad..." Alice said, letting him in. Uriko looked up from her Playstation and saw Brad walk in, dressed in a slate grey button-up shirt, black leather jacket, black pants and black high top sneakers. "Brad!? What are you doing here?" "I got into a fight with Trowa... he's not talking to me." "What happened?" Uriko sat up, putting her game on pause. Brad explained everything. Uriko shook her head in disapproval. "Yeah, he's going to feel upset and rejected if you're constantly talking like that! It makes him think the marriage is not going to see another day and it'll depress the shit outta him! You should stop thinking so negatively!" "You think so?" "Yeah! If Kenji acted like that, I'd smack him! You know I would!" Uriko said. Brad nodded, feeling like an ass. "You two took a vow to be with each other through thick and thin forever. If Trowa wants to find a way to break the curse, then be supportive and help him do so." Brad nodded. "You should apologize to him. It's the right thing to do..." Uriko said. "You're right. I will. Thanks." Brad smiled and walked home. When he entered the bedroom, he saw Trowa was gone. He walked onto the roof and saw Trowa sitting there, wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts, staring at the cityscape. Brad walked downstairs, got a blanket and walked back up. "Everything will be okay." Brad whispered, wrapping the blanket around Trowa. "You promise?" Trowa whispered. "I promise." Brad whispered, wrapping his arm around him.


End file.
